battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocky/Gallery
Welcome to Rocky's Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Rocky's images! Assets Rocky Icon.png IMG newrockybarf.PNG|Rocky barfing smiling Rockbarfhappy.png|Rocky old barfing smiling Rockbarfsad.png|Rocky barfing frowning Orange rocky.png Puffball turning into rocky0023.png Poses Rocky_sit.png|Rocky in Bfdia intro sad rocky doesn't want to be voted.png IDFBrocky.png Rocky Walking.png|Walking Rocky_10.png|YAY Rocky Eyebrows.png RockyBFDIA5eVoting.png Rocky 4.png|"Bulleh" 1479154794820.png 1479040075978.png Rocky redone.png The rocky.png OLDrocky.png Rocky bfb.png Rocky intro 2.png rocky bfbbb.png Rocky vomits bfb.png rocky bfffb.png rocky jump.png Rocky BFB but orange.png|Rocky as he appears in the BFB 10 intro Rocky in BFB 10.png Rocky in BFB 5.png Rocky chan.png Pink Rocky.png Rocky as Basketball.png Why isn't rocky orange anymore it makes me sad.png Scenes 58DDC9B9-C890-4F79-8DE0-F25E73323B6D.png Rockyunicycle.png Lol_rocky.PNG|Spectacular vomit art Rocky's vomit art.gif|Spectacular vomit art (Animated) Rocky4leafy.png|Rocky votes for Leafy BLEH!.jpg|Rocky puking on Firey's Speaker Box About2vomit.png Image.freefall.jpg|Rocky falling with fun along with TB, GB. image.rockyjump.jpg|Rocky does surprisingly well in the long jump. cute rock.PNG|Rocky's cute face. Images 099.jpg|Rocky with everyone else outside the gates to Dream Island. Images 347.jpg|Rocky in the BFDI intro. Images 079.jpg|Rocky competing for the Squashy Grapes in a chocolate ball eating contest, hidden behind the large pile of chocolate balls. Davidland.png|Rocky riding Puffball with the rest of his team through Davidland. Images 205.jpg|Rocky breaks the first bridge in Bridge Crossing. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.40.10 PM.png|Rocky's "impressive" score in the test challenge. Arms.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Rocky in BFDI's third anniversary. CdezDF.gif|Rocky "Hmhmhmmm!" Rockys drool face2.png|Rocky drooling purple stuff Capture120.PNG Capture117.PNG Capture104.PNG Capture94.PNG Capture266.PNG Capture257.PNG Mistake.PNG Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 6.33.46 pm.png|One of the few occurrences where Rocky isn't smiling. Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 6.39.25 pm.png Golfball and rock.jpg|Rocky agrees to never switch teams. Gelatin pushed GB, TB and Rocky.PNG Image.rockyjump.jpg Rocky.PNG RockyGlasses.png|Rocky with Glasses Vomitaco.png|Rocky competing in the barf bag contest in Vomitaco. Rocky's vomit on the colored water.JPG Screenshot 2018-09-06-17-31-36-1.png|Announcer informing Rocky, Bubble, and Pen why their up for elimination. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.03.25 PM.png|Rocky is in the final four! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.13 PM.png|Final 6! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.33.56 PM.png|Rocky standing on Spongy. Another Name on their skiis.PNG rocky needs to jump.png Im.jpg 578070 135644646566890 967107923 n.jpg Finale6.jpg The rest of you.jpg There'sacatch.jpg Golfball and rock.jpg Capture85.PNG Capture47.JPG Capture49.JPG Capture116.PNG Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Allscreaming.png Grr.png Woody falling on Rocky.PNG Pencil's Revenge.PNG|Pencil is about to kick rocky into the fish monster Rocky brothers!.PNG IDFB Rocky.PNG Rocky golfball tennisball whitepin coiny idfb.PNG Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG ROCKY TOO?.png (Rocky).png Rocky barfing a ball.png Rocky eat the fish.png|Rocky eating the fish "cake" Rocky up.png Rocky in bfdia.png|Rocky in BFDIA RockyIDFB Intro1.jpg|Rocky in IDFB intro Rocky IDFB Intro2.jpg Rocky IDFB Intro3.jpg PenPencilPinRocky.png Screen Shot 2017-06-27 at 3.45.42 AM.png BubbleRocky.png Rocky Barfing BFDI 12.jpg 7 People did not fall into danger zone BFDI 15.jpg Rocky Barfing on his Cake.jpg Rocky Bulleh BFDI 6.jpg Rocky weeeeee.jpg Rocky Walking Slowly.jpg Rocky barfs on Golf Ball.jpg Rocky Vomits on Firey.jpg Happy Rocky BFDI 18.jpg Rocky Flapping his Legs.jpg rocky dogg.PNG|Rocky digging Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Rocky got splatted.jpg Rocky Flapping Legs GIF.gif|Flapping his Legs Rocky barfed Leafy Barf.jpg Rocky upside downy.jpg Round 2 Rocky and Pencil.jpg Round 2 David and Bubble.jpg Round 1 Ice Cube and Rocky.jpg RockyAboutToFlyOffOnUnicycle.png FireySpongyandRockyHaveNoBalance.png Rocky Laser.jpg|Rocky being teleported to the TLC by the Quadruple Laser Powered Teleportation Device. Rocky kicks Tennis Ball making TB roll.gif Rocky barfs on Golf Ball while running and gets hit by a tree.gif Rocky keeps barfing to the top.gif Rocky's Barf on Cake.gif|BULLEH! Contestants being revived in space.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-54-42.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-56-43.png Rocky is sad.png Rocky falls POOF.png Rocky does nothing.jpg Poisoned rocky.png I choose rocky too.png Vote for Rocky BFDIA 4.jpg GB and Rocky in the Top 2.jpg Pen falls lol.png Rocky chatter.png|Rocky chattering Beepp.jpg Does Rocky have a job yet.jpg Rocky Barf BFB 2.jpg bulleh!.png|Rocky barfing on leafy Rocky TeamIcon.png Local balloon adopts a rock.png AND IM HAPPY ALL THE TIME.png oogh i miss michaels animation.png 23C16B64-8D5F-4CAC-8EA6-6C21619F3ECC.jpeg wocky.png rare dabbing rocky.png bandicam 2018-02-03 10-24-45-628.jpg|Orange Rocky a cutie.png babey! look at him.png tiny. tiny tiny.png Pencil screaming. but music.png Balloony takes his son away.png Puffrock.jpg bapy rocky.png tiny.......png I LOVE THAT!!!!.png THATS IT NEW ICON.png so many of my names are just variations of the word BABY.png uh-.png lehhhhh.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Rocky